


Quando Quando Quando

by Lili_Marleen



Series: No regrets [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marleen/pseuds/Lili_Marleen
Summary: Tell me when you will be mineTel me quando quando quandoFrom first encounter to getting married.





	1. Murder in the hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Neither footballers nor the AU belongs to me

大堂吧台上有一圈液晶屏，放着半天后S04FCB的前瞻，镜头给过球 场，一片绿莹莹落在深蓝色的闪光台面上，波诡云谲。Manuel看着邻座面前那杯不知到底是什么颜色的神奇东西，觉得它根本不能喝。

好吧，说是邻座，其实还隔了三个空位。他稍斜下眼，看到一双素面皮鞋踏在高脚转椅靠近下方的金属圈上。Manuel想了想，似乎看到了高中生第一次来酒吧，缩着身子的拘谨姿势。

 

“先生，来点什么？”

 胸牌上写着“Marco Reus”的金发调酒师嚼着口香糖问他。他正夹着托盘擦着吧台的另一侧，察觉到Manuel在看他的名字，对他露出半个歪笑，和他耳钉的反光一样，冷冷的。

 “和那边那位先生一样。”Manuel低声说道。

 他和大堂里至少半数人一样，在湖区买了房，但只当做度假别墅用。在假期开头头几天，因为房子疏于打理，冷冷清清，晚上会选择独自找个热闹点的酒吧消磨时光，或是和本地的朋友叙叙旧。但是知道此刻，他还是觉得一切都了无兴趣。

 幸好背景的Swing没有很招摇，调酒师听见了他小声的回答。他看了吧台前两人一眼，没有多说什么。

 “嗯哼。”

 

冰块撞击玻璃杯。

 

Manuel也看了一眼那个小个子，他的条纹西裤剪裁得体，白衬衫熨的服帖，让他显得挺拔干练。只是他坐在暗处，俊俏的侧脸显得有些阴沉。

 锐气。疏离。他的主人躲避视线，但在那张脸上一定有吸引人的特别之处，使Manuel一时没法移开目光。他的眼睛轮廓深，粗眉和浓密的睫毛彻底阴掩了他双眼真实的颜色。他的短发颜色稍浅，无法说出是棕色，金色还是亚麻色。

或许人人都是被废黜的国王，但Manuel面前的人已经孤独地回到了他的王位上。他背对着享乐的人，做着他的决定，秉持着他自己的理由，品尝着高贵的精神，即便会苦涩。他紧抿着唇，唇柔和的曲线让他看上去很年轻，更像是小孩子般的年轻。不过他身上有沉思的认真严肃，让人无法怀疑他够不够格坐在吧台前。

 

Manuel伸展了一下宽阔的肩背，解开了袖口和领口的扣子。他想转过身去看看大堂里还有多少人。他的双脚拖在地上，想要提脚转动椅子180°的时候，那把有着女人身体曲线的骚气椅子摇摇欲倒，于是只好放弃。他忍不住翘起了嘴角，想想邻座矮个子的坐姿，真是奇妙。半分钟后，他喝了一口面前橙蓝交错的饮料，对那薄荷味丝毫不感冒，然而他也没有要些货真价实的玩意来庆祝些什么。自己四年特工生涯有惊无险，成功进入管理部带班新人，只在情况紧急时才要披挂上阵，在他看来反而失去了些乐趣。

又过去了十分钟，他的视线有意无意地徘徊着，从邻座气质独特的小个子，到他对面墙上玻璃柜里五光十色的鸡尾酒配料。可惜的是那人一动不动，对面前的饮料和身边的人毫不关心。

 

 “哎呦喂——”

 一个手长脚长的瘦高个儿一屁股坐在转椅上，差点倾倒。在他慌乱地摆动双臂的时候，他那条斑点领带甩到了他的右肩上，显得有点滑稽。

 “呃……嘿！我是Thomas，Thomas Muller，就住在离这里大概两百五十米的地方！”

 为了掩饰尴尬，卷发青年挤出了一个宽宽的笑容。说是挤，并不是因为他那双颜色略有不同的蓝绿色眼睛没有真正的笑意，这只是纯粹为了体现他脸上的褶子多么令人印象深刻罢了。 

 

“您好…….我是Manuel Neuer，也住在附近。”

 Manuel只好尴尬地伸出他的大手和Thomas握了握。他并没有Thomas本地人的口音，

 “哦，您好！您介意告诉我您在喝什么吗！它看上去……十分的提神醒脑。”Thomas揣摩了一会用什么形容词，而Manuel只是庆幸青年对他的饮料的兴趣多于对他本人的兴趣。

 “我觉得并不好喝，其实…….我只是和左边那位先生……”Manuel回转头想要看看那个一动不动的客人，却发现他正被一个吸引了不少女性目光的高个男子扯着胳膊急急地带向大堂的门口。前者用西班牙语低声地打着电话，紧迫地吩咐着些什么，对被拉着的人撞到大堂里密布的方桌毫不在意。

 “……点了一样的。”Manuel掩饰了自己的吃惊，换上随意慵懒的姿态，看向Thomas.

 

“Marco，那请给我和左边那位先生一样的。”Thomas爽快地冲调酒师打了个响指。

 调酒师捋完头发，放下被当作镜子的空酒杯，给了他俩一个有点无奈的眼神，喃喃 “Philipp怎么这么快就走了……” 

这句话自然没有逃过Manuel的耳朵。

 

“我们没有薄荷了，不过刚走的那位先生并没有动过他的饮料——不信你问他——他不过晚来十分钟而已。你喝他那杯吗？免费。”Marco看了几眼Manuel，对Thomas说道。

 “行吧啦，原来里面有薄荷啊，能再给我点甜的吗？”

 调酒师拿起那杯饮料，递给Thomas。后者把双手在后脑勺交叉，之后才发现椅子没有靠背，赶紧直回身子。

 

后来Thomas有一搭没一搭地和Manuel聊了起来。他对对方说些什么不大留心，却很愿意告诉Manuel他的情况。他们从Schalke与拜仁的比赛聊到高尔夫，从高尔夫又聊到赛马，从马又聊到兔子，从兔子又聊到Nutella，最后从Nutella聊到Thomas周末常去帮忙的家旁边的面包店和公司偶尔发放的拜仁站票。Manuel则说他在一家外贸公司工作，负责市场调查，不常在国内。

 

“啊不好意思！我接个电话。”

 Thomas从腿上的公文包里拿出手机接通了电话，Manuel隐约听到那头响起的一个男中音。 “嗯嗯，好的，我就回来啦，再见~”Thomas严肃地点了点头，却笑着挂断了这通短促的电话。

 “好吧，Lisa说停电结束了，我该回去啦，再见，Manuel。” Lisa是Thomas女友的名字？她存在吗？他装做沉迷于那杯诡异的酒精饮料，没有关注Thomas的通话。

 “好的，再见，祝你们有个愉快的晚上。”他举了举杯。Thomas把被子里的橙色和蓝色摇成棕橙色，一口灌下，一时间脸不禁扭曲了一下，忍不住嘟囔一句， “没想到还有人好这一口……”他把杯子重重放回桌上，对Manuel说：“如果你想找点乐子的话……还是去别处吧。这家酒店最近有点不大安全，况且就算你喜欢那些衬衫扣子扣到最顶的西装混蛋们…….这里的也太一丝不苟了，无趣得很。”

Manuel想到最早离开的那个小个子，那个人似乎确实把所有的扣子都扣的好好的，衬衫的领口有点高。Thomas看Manuel没有说话，便连忙接上去：“哈哈，我没有说你啊,你是我这个月在这里遇到过最有趣的人啦，也祝你晚上愉快！”说完，他向调酒师招了招手，很快地消失了。

Manuel看四处人快走完了，也准备离开。但是他发现Thomas的座位上掉了一张名片，可能是他拿手机的时候带出来的。那是一张深蓝色的名片，上面只有一个Allianz的logo和两行同是白色的字:

 

 _“前台 营业员25号 Thomas Müller_ “

 

下面是营业部的总机号和他的手机号。

那看来他确实聊的情况大致真实，除了他的住址。不过他来的很巧啊，Manuel开始回想那个拽走小个子——是叫做Philipp吗——的家伙的长相。Thomas和Marco认识他们吗？还有那通电话……

问许多关于身份的问题再通过观察，调查和推理得出答案，是Manuel喜欢他特工的原因之一，但此刻那杯恶心的饮料让Manuel有点头疼，所以他只是把那张名片小心揣进口袋里。

在他还没起身时，外面响起了警笛声。

  

“… Repeat! Repeat!”

 

“......现场封锁完毕，现在禁止客人离开酒店大堂或停车场， over” 几个警员从警车上迅速下来，其中两个配着枪。大堂的客人听到骚动不免紧张，一时间轻快的音乐里混杂了不安的交谈声。从警员的对话中Manuel猜测应该是酒店发生了一起谋杀，而且之前的动静还不小，是隔壁房间听到尖叫和枪声后立刻报的警。警察来得很快，他们的荧光背心上闪着水光，Manuel这才发现停止转动的大堂旋转门外撕扯天空的闪电不时显露密不可察的雨幕。

这就有意思了，Manuel安安稳稳地坐回自己的座位上，打量着周围的客人，等着警方的搜查。他身边有把M1911，不过自己四十多分钟前就坐这儿了。自己这次真是一清二白啦。不过即便是以往，自己也不大喜欢在酒店搞事下手…… 只是今晚看来不能早睡啦。他看向Marco， 调酒师淡定地擦着杯子，在警员开始盘查的时候看了看电子手表，把音乐开大声了一点。

所有通过检查的客人都被要求离开了，很快靠近门口的桌子基本都空了。在Marco准备清空吧台的时候，有人抢在他前面拿过Manuel的饮料喝了一口，然后叹息一声。

 

“能给我杯薄荷朱利普吗，亲爱的Marco？”

 

易碎，沙哑，有点变声期的稚嫩的低音。Manuel迅速回头，然后他看到了先前被拉走的客人。水正贴着他暗金色的头发从他脸上各个地方滑过，黏住了他睫毛。他的左手掌上缠了一圈纱布，不过和他的衬衣一样基本是干的。那件暗纹外套就没那么幸运了，Marco看了看在地上积的一小滩水，并没有说什么。

Philipp直勾勾地盯着他，抬起眉毛喝下了绿色的饮品时。黑色，很深的黑色，即便Philipp坐在灯光下也是，因为他的双眼大半处在眉骨的阴影下。大概是深蓝或者蓝绿色，Manuel想，平静，好像没有神秘，但又毫不明朗的颜色，和他的头发一样，混杂，昏暗，分辨不清的色调，明明头发不是黑色，眉毛的颜色却如此深。相较而言，Manuel的金发蓝眼是那么直接明亮。

 

“您好啊。”

 

Philipp说，他的喉结滚动了一下。他稍稍抬起头才能看向Manuel的眼睛。

 

“您好。”

 

Manuel不知道该答些什么，他在等Philipp说出他自己的名字。

 “您介意帮我个忙吗？我本来在等我的客户，帮他登记入住，但是半小时前下起了暴雨，这儿是郊区，有几个路牌到了……他们一家在附近迷路了。“

哦？外面在下雨吗？”Manuel也拿起Philipp的饮料喝了一口。用着同样平淡的语气，同样毫不遮掩自己打量对方饶有兴趣的目光。

“是的，本来以为是个晴朗的晚上……您看，我还是幸运的了，个头不大，我的同事又有一把大伞，所以现在我基本还是干的。” Manuel看向他包裹着纱布的右手，Philipp把他摊开来，掌心渗出一道长长的血迹。

“被树枝刮到了。”他苦笑了一下。’

“那您要我帮什么忙呢？” Manuel微笑地看着Philipp脖子上的水珠滑进了衬衫里。

“啊，不好意思，是这样的。报案的其实是我的客户，不过他们只会说西班牙语，所以需要我和我的同事留下来帮他们跟警察交代一下。我的同事会说西班牙语和德语，他现在正站在门口那站着……我反倒是不会的，出事的时候我正还在和Marco聊天……所以您待会能说我一直和您待在一起吗？和警察讲事情太累了，而我明天还要上班。” 说完他垂下了他深色的眼睛，看向Manuel垂在膝上的手，然后再抬眼看他的嘴唇，就是没有看他的眼睛。

 

 

二十分钟后Manuel和Philipp已经站在逐渐转晴的夜幕下了。现在是八月末，毛毛细雨里夹带微风，十分凉爽。

“谢谢您。”

小个子伸出右手。被Manuel抓住手后，他尴尬地僵住了几秒，突然说：“啊，我真傻，车是Mario的，我又没问他要车钥匙，我该怎么回到城里去？”

“您的同事？看来您不如还是回去吧！说不定警察还会愿意送您一程呢！”

Manuel打趣道。

小个子发出了不赞成的声音，然后轻轻叫了一声，像是想到了什么，说：“不如我们再去喝一杯吧！”

 

 

两人坐在一家昏暗的地下啤酒屋里，橙色的火焰，金色的啤酒，干燥的棕色木地板，皮革包裹着椅背的凉铁椅。半身淋湿的Manuel很满意。

“您不是说明天要上班吗？您不累了？” Manuel看着对面的男人眉目之间流淌的喜悦和调皮的神情，和两小时前的肃穆相去甚远，令人惊奇。他大笑的时候抬起头，露出不太齐整的牙齿和眼角的笑纹。真是的，明明没有喝多少，为什么这么可爱。他刻自己一定把嘴扯成一条两端上弯的长线，大猫看见松鼠围着果实忙活的迷之满足的神情：我可以吃掉你，但我只是喜欢看着你，看着你忘我、毫不知情地快活。

“嗯，您要知道即便是要上班，现在还不到十点。就算开车回去，现在还没到呢。再说……这见鬼的天气!我又不知道该怎么回去……至于累，很明显像打羊头牌，喝酒吃烤肉，看比赛，打高尔夫，滑雪看电视剧这些娱乐活动，是不会累的…..”

Philipp挑了挑眉，低头闷了一大口酒。而Manuel则打一个激灵。

 

他们开始打牌了，32张牌，两个假装喝高了的人和手痒的两个邻桌客人。Philipp看了一眼自己手里的几张牌，抑制不住提高了音调说：

“我坐庄。”

 “嗯哼。”Manuel对小个子拿上牌后流露出的截然不同的气质产生了敬意。

四人你来我往，牌被愈来愈用力地甩在桌子中央，然而到了最后，他们三个加起来才拿了四十多分。

Philipp点了点头，用冷静的口气说：“你们已经很不错啦。没办法，牌好。”

两个客人“啧啧”了几声，但仍然很开心，并表示愿意和坐庄的再来几盘。他们掏出钱包，数了数自己还有多少几张五欧的钞票。

还来吗？Manuel拿着两大杯黑啤走向Philipp的时候问自己。他看到那金棕色头发上柔和的光圈，突然有些眩晕。

“来啊，输了请喝酒吧！”

 

 

对于Philipp Lahm 来说酒是一种可有可无的东西。他熟悉很多酒，不介意偶尔请一杯Pink Lady，也可以用带口音的意大利语给出中肯的评价，博得西西里的硬气酒庄庄主欢心。然而他更多地选择家乡的黑啤，选择在异地寻找土豆泥和香肠一类简单的食物。即便他可以经常回到慕尼黑的家中，他还是对时常在异地进行快节奏的工作产生了一定程度的厌倦。

给他的评价，首先一定是职业二字。他很少失误，也不会抢风头，独自抛开计划行动的以逞英雄。他有他独特的魅力，但运用通常终止在上床之前。成为他的目标或许是一件幸运的事情，因为你的毁灭干脆利落，身边之人少受牵连，不过……你也难逃厄运。

Thomas曾经对他用抱怨的口气说过，他付出的热情专注到令人惊讶，比如完成任务，比如在打牌和球类运动中取得胜利，比如享受家乡。

“难道这还不行吗！”Philipp很吃惊。

“不不不……我的意思是，Kapitan, 这太不酷啦！作为杀手，不时有生命危险，难道你不应该Carpe Diem？ 每次你回来， 没有风流韵事， 没有惊险时刻， 没有旅行见闻， 甚至连明信片都没有给我寄过！你手机相册里除了几张在公车上自拍就没了……还是从下向上拍，显得你的下巴多出了几层，头毛……”

Thomas有点欠，可能是因为上次Philipp去马德里晚回来几天，他以为好不容易那家伙给自己放了个假，结果他说是Javi偷偷跑去看比赛，导致他们错过了去机场的大巴……总而言之他屁事儿都没搞成。

不过是撤几个单杠双杠放张牌桌！要拉杆长高可以安在墙上啊！

“够了……你在期待些什么？没错，或许你技术宅的工作比我还要有趣的多。西班牙的中餐外卖说不定还没有慕尼黑的好吃呢。”

Thomas语塞了。


	2. A night in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 干涩的

对Manuel来讲，事情更加随意一些。他高大，从有点卷的金发，到纯粹的蓝眼睛，方下巴，偶尔看似温柔天真的笑容，到宽阔的肩，结实的臂膀和温暖的大手，再到腰和臀部的曲线以及长腿……不少男人或女人梦想的温柔乡，明媚而切实。他同样不介意说几句情话，也不介意多喝几杯。

但事情总是在他掌控中.

面对Philipp的时候他失语了。那个小个子或许是不少人内心阴暗处的臆想，少年似的面庞和相反的冷静、镇定与成熟；不是蹂躏的对象，反而更像发号施令者。

他一句话也没有说，凑近Manuel的脸就开始和他接吻。一开始他们的鼻梁撞到了一块，Manuel往后仰了一下，脑袋被压在了驾驶座的头枕上。他赶紧把车钥匙给拔了，捧住Philipp的脸，把他拉开，着迷地看着他。

他正轻轻地喘着气，深色的漂亮眼睛里闪着狂野的光芒，让Manuel心很痒。

“我喜欢你问我还要不要玩的时候。来，说吧，你想怎么玩？”Philipp的脸烧烧的，他突然感到有点迷茫，在发现自己往面前结实温暖的躯体贴近的时候。

_两个客人看着Philipp心满意足，醉得露出了志在必得的神色，只好摇摇头叹气离开了。_

_Manuel_ _摸了摸那颗对牌别样精通的脑袋，然后捏了捏他的肩，最后滑过他的手臂，手指停留在他无名指上的银色环戒上。_

_Philip_ _停下整理牌的手，右手随着Manuel的触碰摩挲着他指腹上的茧。_

_“带我回家？”_

_Philipp_ _笑着轻轻地问。_

_这不是一个问句，Philipp也没有告诉大个子他的住址。他们都知道要发生些什么……_

Philipp松开了衬衫的第一个扣子，摘下了右手无名指上的银色环戒，把他塞到了Manuel牛仔裤口袋里，再勾住他的皮带。

“所以这是什么？喝醉，牌友，一夜情？”

Manuel一只手环住跪坐在他腿上的男人的脖子，另一只手描画着他的脊背。

“你要这么说……或许吧。”

Philipp歪头想了想，然后利索地开始一边处理剩下的扣子，一边把手伸进Manuel的衬衫，手指流连于他腹部的肌肉线条。

两人随即毫无章法地接起了吻，脸颊，下巴，鼻梁，嘴唇，耳垂…….暧昧的鼻息里缭绕着啤酒的醇香。他们的手也疯狂地探索者对方身体上的柔软与坚实，好像在这寒冷的雨夜离开那具温暖美好的肉体就会死去。

“你介意吗？我要操你，操到你或许明天起不了身。”轻柔，甜蜜的语气让Philipp胡乱地点了点头，把脸埋在Manuel没有被淋湿的肩膀上。

Manuel凑上前去半咬半吻地对待着Philipp湿润的嘴唇，把他的衬衫扯开，退到手腕然后绕了个结。后者对此并不很在意，他分开双腿跨坐在Manuel身上，只是略微不满地咬了一下Manuel的嘴唇，便专注地舔舐他唇齿间的酒气。他的股间是被牛仔裤包裹着的勃起，让他禁不住发抖。

“你明天还要上班？”

Manuel看着坐在他身上的人锁骨和肩头的吻痕，有点抱歉地问。然而两人都已经半勃了。话是这么说，他还是忍不住把小个子拉近自己，以便搂住他的腰。虽然他肌肉不多，穿衣时显得有点瘦，但实际上体型匀称，还是有点肉的。他靠在Manuel身上，蹭掉了自己的裤子，让被他跨坐的人下身难以按耐，抓住他挺翘的臀部，下狠手揉捏了个遍。

“哈，现在还来得及吗？或许你应该记住我累这一点，不然我会好好感受你的。”Philipp侧着头努力地讲完了这句话，喉结上下滚动着。

“感受哪里？”Manuel掐了一把Philipp大腿根部的软肉，满意地听到一声惊叫。

Manuel把下身的勃起靠近Philipp的结实大腿根部，粗糙的裤子表面蹭的Philipp夹紧了漂亮结实的双腿，发出难耐的呻吟声。

“你喜欢我的手，嗯？”Manuel一边用湿润的唇亲吻着Philipp留着雨滴的锁骨和他的暗红的乳尖，一边用大手抚摸他紧绷着的腰和腹背。

“啊……是的……请您给我更多……”

Philipp在下体被摩擦的快感中迅速地咬住了嘴唇抑制住了羞耻的呻吟。他为了不呼吸的那么大声，闭上了眼，张开了嘴,努力地控制自己的心跳。

Manuel 欣赏着Philipp颤动的睫毛，凑上去亲吻他眼睛下方那块变红的皮肤。在Philipp毫无防备的时候，从座位前的抽屉里拿出了不知是谁落下的润手霜，用力一挤，把那冰凉的乳液喷射到他的腹部。

Philipp颤抖了一下,把被束缚在身前的手握成拳，又吃痛地松开。他的睫毛半掩着海蓝的眼，不敢低头看自己敏感，布满淫靡痕迹的上身。Manuel欣赏着一下子僵住的Philipp，快意和负罪感让他硬的发疼。他觉得自己就像是上帝，刚刚假装把罪恶的种子播种在自己最耀眼的天使身上，只为了看到他羞恼，迷茫却又不敢反抗的样子。一只虔诚的羔羊被他毁掉，只为了眼欲。

Philipp只好放弃对这场即兴的欢愉的控制了，他舔了舔嘴唇，笑了笑，没有露出他有特点的牙齿。他用圆润的肩抵住Manuel结实的胸脯，示意他让自己趴坐在上面。然后他在Manuel没反应过来时用他能活动的手指轻轻伸进他的牛仔裤里拨动他的下体，那尺寸让他瑟缩了一下。

“还是主动点的好，如果您技术不错的话，或许最后我会在快感里丢失头脑的。”

他看着Manuel不深不浅的蓝眼睛说道。重新使用敬语似乎拉远了距离，提醒两人这不过是一夜之欢。

看来这家伙还是清醒的，但他兴奋得可以。Manuel发出了一些意味不明的轻哼，拍了一下Philipp结实的臀部，说了句“安分点”，接着修长的手指开始探寻那个似乎不能被轻易满足的穴口。

Philipp的后穴随着手上Manuel的勃起的胀大收缩着。Manuel强硬把他的双腿进一步分开，无情地抹上了冰凉的乳液。

他甜蜜而懊恼地呻吟了一下，Manuel满意地伸进了第一根手指，摁压令他下腹火热的隐秘温暖之处。

“我会填满你的……把你里面的皱褶碾平……”

Manuel凑到Philipp的耳边用低沉沙哑的声音呢喃，倾听后者喉间不停漏出的呻吟与喘息。

“别说了……啊……”

Philipp把头埋在Manuel的颈间，发梢挠得Manuel很想揪住那撮最金的头发去舔他的下颔骨。他加快了扩张的动作，另一只手代替他的唇舌霸占了Philipp的口，模仿着交合的动作，牵扯出淫靡的银丝，让被玩弄的小个子用无助，欲浪腾涌的双眼乞求般地面对Manuel。

Manuel加到第三根手指的时候Philipp已经只能软软地依偎在Manuel宽阔的胸膛上了，他无法集中精神回应面前人热情密集的亲吻，他的手和束缚着他手的白衬衫已经粘上了Manuel泻出的白浊和他伤口的血迹， 然而他不大敢把那些粘液抹在Manuel扔在一旁的外套上，所以他只能胡乱地留着那些东西去抚慰自己渴望释放的下身。

Manuel恶劣而粗暴地把Philipp的双手绕过自己的头圈住在了自己的脖子，让两人更加靠近，同时剥夺了眼前人使用双手触碰自己的权利。

Philipp想瞪他一眼，但他头发凌乱，眼神闪烁，面着红晕，一点说服力都没有。他想抗议自己胀痛的下身没有得到关照，但是Manuel在他臀瓣之间磨蹭的粗大性器让他张合的嘴被无情地Manuel用手侵犯时只能发出有点惊慌的“唔……唔”声。

或许真的是他很久没做了，他感觉到身下男人冒芽的凌驾欲后后悔地想。只是根本没有人能和这个家伙玩骑乘还主动点。除了主动找死的，比如不自量力的自己。

明日不会有天明，月光穿不透夜雨，泥土上没有脚印，街猫躲避着星光。Manuel的车停在郊外，雷雨中海中央的摇船。

他打开了车内橙色的灯光，看着车窗倒影里被自己顶弄得浑身发软，趴伏在他身上的人。他温柔地抱住小个子，擦去他性感脊背和绷紧的腰侧闪烁的汗珠，但是下身动作毫不减慢。Philipp被他抓揉出红痕的紧实臀部和大腿让他无法放慢节奏，即便Philipp绷着穿着白色短袜的脚，颤抖着摩擦着他的腿侧，让他停止。

他亲吻着Philipp脸上他能吻的地方，把唇轻轻地，圣洁地覆上去，好像在感谢突如其来的奇异恩典。他用舌头卷走了紧闭双眼的男人睫毛上滑落的泪珠，后者睁开了眼睛，一片氤氲下是迷茫无措。Manuel突然感到心里一阵空虚。果然是深蓝色的眼睛，像 **蓝的发黑的海水** ，有多少人曾经看清过呢？他已经很久没有遇到过这么美好，心甘情愿，亲密无间而又无所顾忌的欢爱了。

Philipp也是这样的，他面对陌生人常常冷漠，却愿意将激情奉献给这个和他相识不到小半天的人，收起自己的冷漠与掌控欲。

只是他根本没有问Manuel的名字，后者也无法找到机会。但是他们照样拥吻，感受对方，就像两个被关在相对的牢房却不能触碰对方的恋人终被释放，藤蔓要在钢铁中留下自己的痕迹。

 

结束了。Philipp颤抖着双手推开把他干的腰背发酸，屁股和腿几乎麻掉的人，拒绝了他帮自己释放的好意，示意他先处理掉满当当的套子。在那个活儿和身材一样好的家伙重新拉开车门的之前，Philipp已经扯开了袖口的纽扣，用衬衫把自己处理干净了。他胡乱地穿上裤子，关掉了车灯，靠在副驾驶座上看着外面闪着水光的树枝和阴云。

我希望我知道他的名字。

这个念头把他吓了一跳。

车门被拉开，带进来冷风。Philipp缩得更紧了，然后装作自己已经睡去。

“Philipp.”细软的头发拂过他的脸颊，肩上是轻轻一吻。他听到坐回驾驶座的男人轻轻地呼唤了一声，感到落在自己赤裸上身视线的重量。

戒指被重新套回无名指，松松地落在他的指根.带着Manuel的体温，愧疚和无措烧灼着Philipp跳动的心脏。

 

 

 

Manuel把车开到了公司楼下的停车场，第二天他醒来的时候，副驾驶上盖着自己外套的小个子还在沉沉的睡着。他的浓眉紧蹙，脸还是红红的，看上去有点滑稽。

他把Philipp的脏衬衫拿上去洗掉，泡了杯茶拿上件新衣服。来去十多分钟，Rafinha吹了不知几声口哨。Manuel红着脸下楼，打算问问车上的人是否介意自己送他去上班，让他目瞪口呆的是，Philipp已经消失了。连着消失的还有他昨晚披在他身上的外套……

Manuel摸摸自己的口袋，有点后悔把戒指还给他了。他仔细查看车内，发现地上有张空发票，反面写着：

_谢谢您的夜晚，陌生人。_

_——Philipp L._

 

 

“够了，Rafael！我再说最后一遍……”

“行啦行啦我这就关掉！”

原本背对着Manuel尽情摇摆的巴西人摘掉了自己的墨镜，关掉了桑巴舞曲，一下子瘫倒在宽大的扶手转椅里，把穿着大丽花人字拖的脚搭在桌子上。他的小腿上有个足球的纹身。

“我说的不是这个！我说的是戒指的事！不要再查了！”

Manuel敲完报告的最后一个字愤怒地站起来走到Rafael面前。

  1. _GOMEZ 2016_



 

“你说他叫什么名字来着…… Philipp？姓的开头是L？会不会是中间名？假的？戒指刻的是Gomez，姓这个的太多了……西班牙人吗？长得怎么样？因为是婚外性行为所以不留婚姓？后面是结婚还是认识的时间？”

巴西人冲Manuel无辜地眨了眨眼。

Manuel重新坐了下来，高高地抬了抬眉，然后叹了口气，把脸搭在手上。

“不要这么魂不守舍啦！才过了一个星期而已！Des——Pa~ci~to———————— 你拿回来的那件衬衫上还有血迹，你是爽翻了，说不定人家酒醒了还想杀掉你呢！”

穿着七彩芭蕉叶度假裤衩的烤肉店老板开始扭动他的屁股，假装跳Samba，对Manuel的椅子做一些不可名状……不，是不堪入目的动作。

很难想象他有六块腹肌，一个带泳池和室内儿童乐园的豪宅和两个头发一金一棕的小公主。

“他自己受的伤！”Manuel懊恼地喊着。

“怎么弄的？”

“树枝…….”

“wowowowwwww——你们在哪搞的？”

 

虽然Philipp手上的伤口也和他的戒指一样是个谜，但他当时在Rafinha对偷偷溜进来的他吹起口哨时，毫不犹豫红着脸把那件衣服丢进了洗衣机，以至事后他发现对方溜走后，根本没办法通过血液或是精液来寻找什么——车里也只有他自己射出的东西，昨晚对方到底干了什么……

 

他的程序员好友开的也不是什么正经烤肉店,至少在小公主出生后。烤肉店提供欧陆早餐，不再提供夜宵。牛油果霜代替咖啡牛奶，果酱黄油之外还提供Nutella这种选项。

而这位和烤肉店老板鬼混的，是个平时在公司时就兢兢业业写报告，对其他骚气员工挑逗动作置之不理；公司派他去哪就去哪，穿着迷彩短袖和防弹背心，扛着重型武器，明明给菜鸟新手事后收拾烂摊子，结果往往在篓子还没捅出来时就冲到前方解决目标的优秀高级职员——Neuer帅的可以让人叫爸爸。他甚至当选了好几次公司的梦中情人榜单，可惜一直居于卷毛更加风骚的另一位黑发男子之后。

 

Manuel耸耸肩，表示不屑。这有什么关系？他的自律又有什么难的的呢？ 除了已经入了德国籍的巴西DJ外，他的土耳其裔中学同学Mesut除了会在诡异的地方使用狮子头特效自拍外，大部分时候都是很安静的。至于Toni Kroos, 这个后勤部教育新人小分组里真正的Boss，最近被调任到马德里的公司分部了，每次视频会议，从不屑于让自己的脸在其他组员窄窄的手机屏幕上出现。

再次重复，他们都只是一家跨国贸易公司的高级员工而已，每次出差可以坐个头等舱，在郊区有分配别墅的那种。

 

 

 

Philipp“砰”地推开门，一小步一小步挪进来的时候，Xabi Alonso正喝着咖啡，准备开始新一天的工作。墙上那副摇摇欲坠的 **画作** 让他抬起了头，接着Philipp在他诧异的目光里把身上那件明显不是他的外套扔到了他的座位上，露出赤裸的背。

“Hola，Philipp，我只是提醒一下你……Mario叫你把他的戒指还给他。”西班牙人擦掉刚才不小心粘到胡子上的奶沫，不确定是否该问问背影看上去十分疲惫的德国分部部长，他昨晚睡的好不好。

然而有人比他抢先了一步。

“哦嘿Philipp，昨晚你……Was zum Geier!”

Bastian看见Philipp从脖子往下触目惊心的红痕，忍不住贫了一句：“你们什么体位？”

 

在损友追问的炮轰下，Philipp坐观光电梯到了地下三层的淋浴间，途中经过银行的大堂时，他想起还没看的大堂装修投标书，重重地叹了口气。昨晚任务完成后脱身太过顺利，竟然贪图享乐起来。不知道自己到底喝了多少酒……

他想去口袋里摸账单，然而他上身光溜溜的。于是他猛然惊醒，想起那个金发蓝眼的高大男人灼烫的触碰，似乎让他在酒馆里时就丢掉失去老干部的谨慎矜持，把湿透的外套丢到一边了。至于那张单子在哪里……

“Errr——！”该死的，自己哪怕署个Philipp G.也好啊！

不对，就不应该署名的！


	3. Game night at the Allianz Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比赛是不存在的，季票也不贵

穿着浴袍，一脸不高兴的女人推开了门，后面缩着个慌慌张张，裸着上身的男人。Philipp和Mario带着手套和墨镜站在门的两边。女人被一把推出门，扯紧了浴袍骂骂咧咧地走开了。  
那个意大利人拿着把女用枪，第一枪崩掉了走廊的壁灯，第二枪崩碎了插着百合花的方瓶，接下来四枪只有一枪打到了Mario附近的地毯上。  
Philipp指了指门口的语音指纹双重锁，又指了指自己右手的无名指。Mario把口袋里的戒指拿出来，迅速放在了阿门的转轴处。他撇了撇嘴，又对Mario比划了个OK  
Mario一把撞开即将合上的门，迅速趴在地上，子弹擦着他的背飞过。Philipp一步蹭进去踢掉了目标的枪，踢了他的下体和膝弯，随后抓着他黑色的卷发把他扯起来，一把扭断了他纹着一只蜂鸟的脖子。

“我去找Xabi.”Mario拿走了床底下的公文包，迅速跑去隔壁房间。

Philipp想移开尸体从过道出去，没想到他低估了目标的体重。他的尸体软塌塌地翻到了，撞到桌脚，红酒杯打了一圈转倾下了桌面。Philipp下意识去捞，但已经晚了。弹起的碎片划破了他手套覆盖的手心，一滴血和红酒一起染红了绚丽的波斯地毯.

Mario去向Alonso先生汇报去了。Philipp的上司收到要求要在一小时内把目标的合同内容公开给政府，便临时决定带上妻子装做外地人来谈生意，告诉两人任务要提前进行，顺便帮助他们潜入和逃脱。

下手利索冷酷的杀手慌乱地扯了一把纸巾，摁住横过手掌的长口子，冲到洗手间抓了几个用品袋。  
血开始染红马桶里的水了。Philipp找到棉签，把所有的棉花扯松，重新连成一片。他摘下手套把棉花握在手里，剩余的一包东西被塞到了口袋。他把手套和包装纸连着血水一起冲走了。他扫视了一眼房间，就走到门口，用脚勾开门，捡起了戒指。警笛声在远处响起，他不紧不慢地下楼，向Marco的吧台走去。  
一切正常。  
直到他发现那个穿着浴袍的女人正站在电梯门口。她向警察用阿尔巴尼亚语歇斯底里地喊着些什么,而警察似乎正在联系翻译……

Marco塞给了Philipp一卷纱布，告诉他Gomez可以对付那个女人，又让他先装做酒客在这儿坐一会。如果警察来了，他可以说他看到Philipp一直坐在这儿；Thomas去弄监控了……就是那个大个子有点麻烦，刚才Thomas来晚了，他还是看到你被Mario拉走了。不知道他是什么来历，不过之前他偷偷看着你起码有两分钟吧……说是魅力过不去啊，那他为什么不看我？  
Philipp瘪了瘪嘴。

然后他坐到了他旁边，那人似乎并没有被他迷惑，却懒得怀疑他；十分容易接近，优雅从容，不紧不慢地和他玩着游戏。  
之后那天晚上他知道自己匆忙塞进口袋里的不是棉签而是加大的避孕套。  
他喝了可能有十杯，从来没有那么爽过；然后玩了从来没有那么爽过的一晚牌，简直像在做梦；  
他没有让Bastian酒馆的人载他回去而是上了金发男人的车；  
他不安分的手贴着那牛仔裤包裹着令人印象深刻的臀部把Mario的婚戒滑了一个邪恶的无底洞里；  
他被触碰着，挑逗着，侵犯着，一句完整的话都说不出；  
他直接嫌弃地把自己的内裤扔到了窗外；  
他偷偷地看着车开过自己工作的银行门口拐进了另一栋楼的停车场；  
他扶着腰捂着头，之后从口袋里摸出一张纸写了点什么匆匆忙忙地下了车；  
他头一次坐电梯下地下二楼的洗澡间，同时没有回损友的话……

“Philipp。“

他的耳畔又是那声令他脊背发麻的轻声呼唤。  
见鬼的。  
他一拳砸在了瓷砖墙壁上，掌心渗出的血珠在热水里妖娆地蔓延。  
“好，我先来。要我说的话，Miro，我们根本不用来这里……你看，我们结婚已经四年……”  
“是五年。”  
“……四五年了。”  
“就像是给车做个年检而已。”  
“没错，换个封条，看看引擎有没问题什么的。”

婚姻咨询师Klose迅速地写了些什么，然后扶了扶眼镜努力给这对十分别扭的夫夫一个慈祥的微笑以示鼓励。他抬头纹里的权威让两人停止了在座位上不安的扭动。

“那我们开始吧。一到十，请你们给感情生活打分。”  
这个问题用处说大不大，早安吻，中午的便当，烛光晚餐，家庭派对，恩爱的合照，同床共枕……即便都有，也不代表两人不可以心隔千里，思绪飘飞，脑里有愧也有鬼。

“八分。”  
Neuer先生这么说道，可能是个A或者A-吧，没有加号。  
“等等，所以一分极端痛苦十分幸福上天还是……？”  
旁边十分客气的Lahm先生问道。

“你们说呢？”  
Klose叹了口气。真是可爱的一对。两人都没刮干净胡茬儿，短刘海翘起来的Lahm先生脸上还有一道剃须刀留下的伤口。  
“好,,,,,,三二一……”  
两人一起倒数  
“……八分。”  
然后他们对视了一下，露出疲惫的笑容。

“你们的性生活呢？”  
小个子不安地坐直了。  
“等等，这不是算在感情生活里的吗？所以这也是那个一到十的玩意儿？”  
“那一分是很少十分……不，一分是零十分是……运动机。”大个子假装正经地沉吟着。  
“天哪，我觉得这是比踢比赛还累的事情。虽然没有暑假，轮休或者冬歇期，但是，Manuel，我觉得最多一周两次就够了。”  
“那怎么说？”

Miro摘下了眼镜诚挚地看着他们说：  
“这是一个很基础的问题，take it easy.”  
两人推脱着支支吾吾地讲完了四年前九月份晚上的相遇和一夜情。

“你们就这样好上了？”Miro难以置信地看着两个人的婚戒。  
Philipp难堪地捂住了脸。Manuel清了清嗓子只好开口了。  
“我后来发现他在我对面隔几栋楼的银行上班。我当时出差快一年了，结果刚回来就碰上朋友组队去参加FC Bayern的球迷会比赛。”

他和Toni，拉菲以及楼下体育用品点几个踢野球的组了个队，司职中锋的Manuel虽然很努力，但是他们的队伍还是被刷下去了，然后有些人被选出来组出一个更强的队伍，Toni被放在了中场，拉菲则替补右后卫。

“我是门卫……”  
“你简直是门锋。”

“该死。“  
Manuel摁了下喇叭，前面的车没有动的意思。他们得到了一个在安联球场比赛的机会，两只队伍里有大学校队的队长，也有几个业余联赛的好手，还有球迷会的人。因为比赛不用买门票，有人志愿提供食物，常规比赛时间结束后一个半小时后有拜仁和勒沃库森的焦点赛，大概有千来人在场。  
可惜的是首发门将Thomas在和上司打高尔夫球的时候弄伤了手指。  
看着无法弯曲的大拇指，他嗷嗷地干嚎了几分钟，好不容易才听了Lisa的话第一时间打电话告诉临时比赛教练，然后打给认识才两个多月的Manuel，问他愿不愿意替他。

“所以你到底想说啥……”四分钟后滔滔不绝诉着苦的Thomas被打断了。  
“Manuel！你能替我当门将吗！我和教练说过了，我看你的臂力，弹跳力和反应力都很好，还有你上次淘汰赛那个逆天的吊门……”

门将？行吧……还是在前场，对方的前场。  
“你要好好养伤，不要乱动。”Manuel叹了口气嘱咐了Thomas一句就挂断了电话。

他参加了两次单独的门将训练，Bayern提供的教练对他的柔韧度感到惊奇。在他和二队的训练中做出几次精彩扑救后，教练甚至打趣地说Manuel的试训成功，俱乐部愿意向他提供一份合同。  
比赛前他被告知要和后卫磨合一下。其中给他最深印象的是David，尤其是他的肉松头。另外右后卫有事，没来。

“有事没来是什么鬼……”临上场了，Manuel还是在想这个，完全没有记住临时教练给出的“紧守球门，小心前锋施压”的指示。  
“抱歉，抱歉……”他扯上了手套，扯了扯裤子，快速地跑向中场。好险，球迷们又情绪高涨地吼唱了几遍 “FC Bayern Deutsche Meister”，勉强让他在两方队长挑边的时候跑到了自己的队员旁边。他们是红衣蓝裤，对方则是白衣红裤。

“嘿，你好啊，我是Mario，Mario Gomez，Thomas说你叫Manuel，对吗？”  
Mario觉得金发门将可以用目光把自己晾在半空中的右手烧出个洞来。

“呃……怎么了吗?”Mario看着头发打着旋，鼓着脸，比他还要高一点的大高个儿，想起了“暴躁的泰迪”这个词组，不禁不寒而栗。  
Manuel仔细地端详了一下他们的前锋，在看到他眉眼间的拉丁风情之后意识到他可能是个混血儿。那他和Philipp到底是什么关系呢？他想起酒店里被他瞥见的菲利普的同事和前者身型有点相似，但是之前的人披着半长的头发。

“你好，我是Manuel Neuer.”他迅速地眯着眼，努力把嘴角扯上眼角，给了前锋一个巨大真诚的憨实微笑，让对方庆幸自己不是需要面对门将的怒火的后卫。

那么后卫在哪呢？Manuel远远地看着Mario跑向对方半场，开始扫视起球场来。他看见两个后腰已经站好位了，正比划着交流着什么，三个中场离他有点远，他只能判断出蹲下系着鞋带的人是组里经常和他一起踢球的Toni.  
后卫……他从左到右看着，在看到最右的队长前，他还是对队伍的空防能力很有信心的。

什么鬼……！  
他难以置信地看着先前列队时应该被自己搭着肩的队长，准确的说是队长的屁股——他正背对着他扯着球袜；裁判吹起哨声的那刻他迅速地站直了身，把袖章往上推了推，随着前场的推进往前跑了几步。他有着足球运动员的身材，也不很瘦，只是身高在亚细亚平均附近，他把长袖下摆扎好了，提着手臂跑步的背影就像没长开的少年。

Manuel怀疑自己再呆呆地站着望着他的右边后卫，对方的回传就要漏进球门了。他赶紧迈开脚狼狈地去拦速度还不慢的球，然后开大脚把球踢向了前场，却踢疵了，31号没有顶到球，球飞出了底线。

队长插着腰扁着嘴对Manuel摇了摇头，然后他也呆住了。

是人都会呆住的，有些想法一闪而过，就像鞭子一般抽向你前一秒还睡着的柔软大脑，火辣辣的遗痛让你充分认清现实的纨绔：你睡过你的队友，你的队友是你至今还念念不忘的一夜情，你和你的队友在场上挨的很近，你的队友是球队的队长/门将爸爸，你的队友技术——床上和场上——了得，你的队友还是和你在同一条街上班的精英，你一直在幻想重遇你的队友并且球衣是个很好的装扮……  
两人尴尬地同时摇头甩开了这些想法，球已经不知道去哪了。  
“队长！”拉菲在场边大声地叫着Philipp，因为对方的边锋正迅速带着球挺入他们的前场。Philipp回头看了一眼，半侧着身，直接背对着来者向后蹬掉了对方准备突然变向、停在双脚之间的球。  
紧接着对方界外抛球时，他又展现出惊人的弹跳力，把球顶到了不远处的Toni脚下，后者迅速把球传向对方防守空虚的前场，发起反攻。  
Manuel插着腰叹了口气，Philipp也做了同样的动作。两人对了对眼，队长无奈地转过身跑离了闲着的门将。

没想到两人放下重遇一夜情对象的尴尬不是因为毫不在乎，而是知道双方如此相似后，心中怀着还可能再发生些什么的希冀。

第一次打门出现在前十分钟内，对方的前锋在两个中卫包夹之下直接起脚在禁区外射门，球高出横梁半米飞向了观众席。就在半分钟后，Philipp接过Manuel的球把球斜向长传给了左中场，后者轻松地过掉了对方的后卫，把球传给Mario。前锋明智地在把回追的后卫吸引到自己的身边后，立刻把球转移回了右边。Philipp抬脚停下了球转身扣住，又传给右中场。对方的后卫此刻就像无头苍蝇一般四处追赌着拿球的人，但根本不能把球截下。21号向前跑到底线身边已经没有人了，之前接了他球的队员短暂地张望了一下，选择把球传给前插的边卫，后者准确的传中被Mario顶到，皮球暴力地从守门员的头和举起的右臂之间冲进了网的右下方。

TOOOOOOR FUR FC DAS ROT GOMEY!  
MA!RI!O!  
MA!RI!O!  
MA!RI!O!

安联的DJ还是一如既往地给力，进球后Mario跑到了角球杆附近，张开了双臂。  
Philipp首先过去拥抱了他，随即队友们都聚在了他身边。这一次庆祝使比赛变得无比接近一场盛大的联赛竞技，因为随后Seven Nation Army的低音bass部分被在场过半的人吟唱着，令人脊背发麻。  
Maneul开心地出拳打了几下门柱，然而他孤零零地站在原地，没有人去拥抱他。对面的球门无比远，在迅速移动的红影和白影中模糊一片。对方门将黑色的身影和自己一样也是孤零零的。

扳平出现在第四十分钟，虽然双方都知道这场比赛绝不会以1:0轻易收场，Manuel还是  
为对方上半场最后的十几分钟里展现出的攻势感到吃惊。好几次前场形双方人数均等，而对方左右短传很多。Philipp和另外的后卫贴的很紧，但对方还是继续逼近着，两次射门都因为在后卫干扰下角度太正被Manuel稳稳守住，随后Philipp在边线上精彩地断下了对方边锋的球：他突然之间让上身下跌，双手在后撑住自己，然后从用手架开他护球的对手暂时停下的双脚中把球夹住，翻身，撑起自己，迅速把球带走了。整个低身，断球，弹起的动作一气呵成，干净利落，附近的一干人连带Manuel看得目瞪口呆。

随后令球员们目瞪口呆的就是Manuel的飞身扑救了。他随后开出大脚，帮助前场形成了几次打门，然而都因为中后场无法及时跟进，射门的机会无法被调整到最好，没有形成很大威胁。  
可惜的是五分钟后、对方从左路插上，小角度把球挑过Manuel高举的手进网了。这是很精彩的一球，然而认为对方只能射出低球、提前半蹲下的诺伊尔还是懊恼地顺势跪地了。他锤了捶地，对先前被过掉的左后卫的安慰不理不睬。

“嘿，守门员，振作。我们会赢的，只要下半场能保持几分钟前的状态。”  
他的队长走上来揉了揉他的头发。Manuel忍不住拍了下他的臀部，Philipp被草和泥弄脏了一大片的裤子在刚才夹球时蹭了上去，一条大腿裸露着。  
“嘿！队长，我是Manuel。我确实很想赢，还有，你对我的头发做了些什么！”  
Philipp很快跑开了，Manuel半笑半恼地拿长袖笨拙地蹭了蹭头发，不出意外地蹭下来几根草。

中场休息的时候队伍士气保持得不错，所有人把小个子队长围在中间，认真地听他讲上半场表现得好和不好之处，而负责他们队伍的教练则给出了更具体的分析。五分钟讲话后，Philipp终于有机会去擦擦头发喝下水了，他的头发被弄得很乱，之后那条毛巾被他拿去嫌弃地擦去了一些裤子上的绿泥。大概是因为不久前才浇过草坪的缘故，频繁铲球的几个后卫衣物都搞得很脏。

“对了，还有五分钟，让我们的门将自我介绍下吧。”Philipp拍了拍手，向Manuel笑了笑。  
Manuel放下了作为门神时的威严，有点不好意思地为自己的迟到向认识他和不认识他的队友都道了歉，然后解释了自己和Thomas相识并且替他比赛的经过。大家在听到Thomas跟他打电话时，不约而同都笑了起来。Toni和拉菲表示他们之前是一个队伍的，而Mario则惊奇为什么Thomas之前没有告诉他，他们还有这样一位奇兵。

“如果你认识Thomas，你也应该认识Philipp喽？”副队长开口问。  
衣服上印着有点歪的“SCHWEINSTEIGER”的31号拍了拍坐着的队长，惊奇的发现两人不约而同地脸红了。  
“呃，我之前并不知道他叫什么名字。”  
这是真话，Philipp的脑中没有过Manuel这个名字。  
“……我也是。”  
Manuel指了指Philipp背上“Lahm”的印号；这也是真话。  
“那你们见过面吗？”Mario想起来那天晚上Thomas也跟他们一起去了酒店，负责搞定监控。他说他见到有个高个子在看着Philipp，自己可以去看看他是不是对方的人。事后Mario跟他确认过那人没有威胁后，就让技术员先离开了。看样子那个客人可能就是这位Neuer先生，世界真是小啊。  
“见过啊，刚才在停车场的时候。”  
Philipp出来打了个圆场，随即赶紧问Basti：“我们赢了有什么奖品？”  
“嗯……本场最佳有欧冠主场赛包厢，其他的就是下赛季季票和签名球衣之类的了。我情愿要这儿一赛季的饭票……昨天那个猪肘子是真的好吃！”  
“感觉和球迷俱乐部给的差不多啊……”Philipp想了想。  
“那今天赢了的话谁来请吃请喝？全场最佳？”  
“好啊，Mario做好准备！”  
“去哪吃？哥们儿我能把我女朋友带上么？”

一时间休息室里热闹非常，大家都摩拳擦掌准备冲出去开始下半场了。Philipp尴尬地向Manuel笑了笑，在Toni狐疑地注视下，后者只能装作看不见了。

谁都没有想到的是，他们竟然要打加时赛。观众席上的球迷已经坐不住了，有的挤到了场边要对球员指手画脚，有的在大声鼓劲，还有些为自己认识的场上球员与别人争执不下。Manuel懒得解开手套，汗流满面的Philipp给他挤了点水。下半场他前插和回防都十分积极，来回跑动实在是太累了。而Mario也很可惜，几次绝佳的机会都因为对方后卫的贴紧无法发挥，裁判看不太清的拉拽也是不吹的。Toni也有一次精彩的远射，不过被对方后卫用脸挡住了……  
他们的后防线压力同样很大，Manuel甚至怀疑自己会是全场最佳，在多次扑救后。当然，前提是他们能赢。

“我真想换身衣服。”Philipp抱怨道。  
在身体对抗上没有优势的他只能尽量紧跟干扰出球，或是抓住时机铲断。不紧身的长袖球衣被扯得歪歪扭扭，白色的球袜后面都弄脏了，反倒是红色的球衣看上去脏的不明显。  
“还有半小时，想想冰啤酒和烤肉吧。”  
Manuel 把备用球都挑起来逐个拍了拍，然后他想起了两个月前那个啤酒带来的夜晚，不禁露出了微笑。  
“放心吧，Manuel，在他们面前我不会那么容易喝醉的。”  
Philipp轻轻叫了他的名字，然后低着头慢慢走回了自己换场后的新位置。

最后的三十分钟和下半场比简直是进球大赛，他们似乎前插后再也回不来了。第一百分钟时Manuel果断出击破坏了对方的长传，两分钟后就被那位懊恼的前锋打进了一球。  
很快他们得到了第一个点球，因为Philipp禁区附近的传中被手球阻挡了。Toni犹豫了一会，还是硬着头皮走向了发球点，而他还是很干净的小白鞋也给他带来了好运。

最后的十分钟里结果袖标的Basti打进了一球，Mario接替补的拉菲助攻完成梅开。另一位替补上场的6号也打进了精彩的贴地球。反倒是之前气势一直很猛的对方，加时赛攻势疲软。好不容易形成打门，浪射让Manuel连摆姿势的欲望都没有了……不过对方的6号，作为后卫，竟然打出了一脚天外飞仙，让丢球的Manuel没法找出闹脾气的借口。  
是真的服气，行吧。

那么比赛就以4:2收场了，他的队长兴奋地蹦到了必为最佳的Mario身上完成了上树，随后被门将扒下来搂到了自己怀里。其他队友走过来向队长道谢，然后开始起哄Mario请他们吃饭。 

 

他们离开了Miro家，Philipp首先坐在了驾驶座上。  
“Manu，Thomas送我们的手推车报废了。”  
“哪个？”Manuel在回忆他们二次相识的那场球赛，恍惚中没有反应过来。  
“圣诞节。”  
“啊……唉。怎么啦？”  
“你上次拿它不知道装什么东西……手推杆松掉了。”  
Manuel想起来上次他偷了那把红色的购物手推车，想尝试把一些武器从食品柜后面的暗格里运走些；结果刚打算推动小车，脆弱的拉伸杆就和车身分离了。他胡乱插了回去，赶在Philipp起床下楼前把武器堆了回去。  
“你还记得那辆车吗，Manuel？”Philipp见自己的伴侣没有说话疑惑地看向他，发现他又陷入了沉思中。

当然是记得的。

 

Thomas的突然出现再次带来了相似的事情，比如说又一次喝醉了的Philipp，占据了很多戏份的Mario，唱歌的拉菲，开玩笑的Basti。

“Manuel我跟你说!Philipp小时候被灌过21个球，他进了他们队唯一一个，结果是哭的最惨的哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“Schweini!你还记得那家工厂，就是产……唔唔唔！”  
Basti直接把酒瓶口塞到了Philipp嘴里。

河滨餐厅旁灯光在水中留下长长的彩影，就像女服务员挑染成不同的红色的马尾一样艳丽。他们看完了对勒沃库森的比赛，兴奋地嗓子都哑了，现在闹起来却还是精气十足。

Manuel觉得手有些痒了，然而Thomas抱歉地说他来得太急忘记带牌了。于是他们开始猜拳喝酒。之前几次训练和比赛使得队员都互相熟悉了。Toni, Neuer, Rafinha是同一个贸易公司的；Philipp，Basti，Mario在同一家银行工作； Thomas则和Toni是邻居，在附近的安联保险负责网络安全。两帮人在发现自己的公司在同一条街上后，决定以“猜拳输了的人爆出一条好友的糗事”这种惨无人道的方式促进相互了解。被黑的人如果无法想出一条同样好笑的事儿反驳，就要喝一杯酒。  
Toni大概是第一个醉的，他被出了小白鞋系列，躲镜头系列，耿直boy系列，而当事人脸宽脖子红，通常只可以在笑声中闷头喝下一杯酒。

之后就是Philipp了，他尝试讲Thomas的故事，但是讲出来不如Basti讲得令人信服；讲Basti的故事，简直和找黑没有区别；对于他这一两个月来的队友，他也不敢下手。最后他索性输了拿起酒杯就喝，然后说自己已经醉了，斜着身趴在Manuel面前的桌子上。他洗完没有吹过的头发在晚风中轻轻动着，Manuel忍住不去摸，而是鬼使神差地把手放在了他舒展的脊背上。

“Manuel上过我们公司梦中情人——嗝——榜。”  
五个人爆发出笑声，拉菲被Manuel弹了下耳朵。  
“我有这家伙穿着底裤尬舞的视频……”  
Manuel作势要去掏手机，拉菲“嗖”地站起来说：  
“这算什么，不就是刚才更衣室里的事情吗。说来Manuel这家伙上次在车里睡了个手上有婚戒的家伙结果Hugo Boss的外套被他顺走了……”  
Manuel吓的手机都要摔地上了，尴尬的是他另一只手还摁在趴在桌上的Philipp背上。

之前还在笑的Basti突然发出了动物似的奇怪叫声，捂住嘴陷入了令人恐慌的沉默。

Thomas不经思索地拍手说道,“我也有一条类似的，上次Philipp上身几乎是光溜溜地就套了件外套，早上八点从银行门口……”  
他被他以前的大学同学Toni捂住了嘴。

Mario面色沉重地把手从桌子下面拿上来，平放在玻璃桌上，银色的环戒闪着暗光。  
“对不起了Philipp……”他看着把头埋起来的队长，把戒指摘下来抛给了拉菲，问：  
“是这个吗……?”  
然后他叹了口气往后跌坐在藤椅上。


	4. Missing each other at Heathrow Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对话灭文法，分镜失败，以及借用Nicola这个队短初恋的名字……这位以后还会有戏

“怎么办Manuel，我们是不是该溜了！”

Rafinha看了看戒指里面刻着的“Gomez”，面色苍白的对他给别人带了绿帽的朋友说。

Philipp一动不动，而Manuel过了半分钟才反应过来这两条信息在两帮人脑海中是怎么拼凑完成Philipp和他之间发生的事的。他触电般地拿开了自己摸着Philipp脊背的手，惊慌失措，难以置信，羞恼嫉妒地看向沉着脸的Mario。

“等等，他球衣上印Lahm就算了，但是为什么他还要在纸条上签Philipp L？他可以只签名字……还有他拿下了戒指……”  
拉菲看着Manuel那双婴儿蓝的双眼里受伤、惊慌和怀疑交错的难过神情，沉痛地说：“够了Manu，他们爱不爱彼此不是你说的算的了……”

Philipp依旧一动不动，直到Basti爆发出一阵笑声时，他才起身把手边的啤酒泼到了Thomas身上。就连Mario也绷不住了，他好心地帮Toni擦掉了金发上的啤酒沫。

“还好Carina今天没来……谢天谢地，Philipp是我的上级，我们关系不错，所以那天我要修车时把戒指给他保管了。之后发生了那起不愉快的事情……我是西德混血，会说西语，所以就留下来了。没想到Philipp后来和你走了，我还在担心他呢。”

Manuel还是皱着眉，看着Mario的头发。

“啊，对的，我为了踢比赛去把头发剪短了，本来长上许多。”  
Mario窘迫地带着抱歉的意味苦笑了一下。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我的妈呀！Philipp Lahm！这简直是今晚最佳爆料！感谢我们的兄弟！”  
“感谢我们的兄弟！”

Thomas和Basti分别和Rafinha碰了碰杯。他们决定暂时放过Philipp和Manuel两个当事人，好好地八卦一番先。

“现在我们来交换细节吧。”  
“我先开始……”

 

十二月到了。Alonso开始想念西班牙的白色沙滩，蓝色海水，蜜色女郎，粉色草莓莫吉托和金色阳光了。他拉开办公桌的抽屉，搬出一台线路加过密的老式电话，用钢笔转着数字轮盘。

…  
…

“喂？”

“Philipp？”

“是我，怎么了吗？”

“你圣诞节前可以回来吗？

“我也不知道，我不是很想在这对新婚小鸟叽叽喳喳的时候……杀掉他们的叔夫。”

“哈，我也是没见过度蜜月还要叫上一群朋友的。你就不能找机会下手吗？Manuel这个月一开始就不停找你，上个星期我给你打掩护可是够累的。”

电话那头传来一声轻笑，被不稳定的电波扭曲了一下，好像是从过去穿越来的声音，没有厚度，毫不真实、  
“我想不出有什么好办法……让我再晒几天？放心，我不会晒得太黑的……上这个岛的人是不给带枪的，我也很苦恼啊。”

Philipp开始想念Manu把脑袋枕到他腿上的时刻了。他会把手环过他的脖子，摸他头上柔顺的金棕色头发，摩擦他线条刚毅的下巴，亲吻他放松时柔软肉感的嘴唇。当他把手放在Manu的脖子上时，他会感到安心，因为他的恋人豪不紧张，让他完全离开了那个充满杀戮的身份。

“Xabi……”

“嗯？”

“我要结婚了。”

“……Thomas他们知道吗？”

“我怎么可能让他们先知道……总之谢谢你这段时间帮我忙，我会尽快的，再见。”

Xabi听着电话里的忙音，一时吃惊地连气都没叹出来。他还能说什么呢，如果 **见鬼的** 一见钟情真的存在的话，或许就是他在那台老式电话里面隐约听到的花香，海浪，沙滩和果酒吧，它们不真切，不讲理，属于美好的回忆，被静止着。

 

Philipp在泳池边接过一杯龙舌兰，举手向快速走过花园的新婚女子挥了挥，带着墨镜的冷艳女子看到朝他挥手的是Philipp后，不再板着脸，回了男人一个明媚的微笑。

“Nicola！你去打网球吗？”

“不了，叔叔突然说他想去钓鱼，我们正想办法给他找条像样的快艇！”  
Philipp跳下泳池游到穿着花长裙的女子脚边，对她说：“唉，这样你还能好好享受蜜月吗？”  
“我也没办法啊，Andrei说想找个小岛，把经营黑街的朋友都叫到一起快活一下，也只有叔叔肯把他的小岛借给我们玩上个把月了……我正打算跟他说，我们不如一起找个豪华游艇四处转转算了。”

Nicola插着腰低头看向Philipp.  
“哈哈，Philipp，你终于晒黑了，你以前可满脸都是胶原蛋白啊！”

 

一天后，Philipp和新婚夫妇一起登上了途经英吉利海峡的巨型邮轮。在邮轮驶经比思开湾的时候，他们出发的小岛响起了两声爆炸声：第一声来自花房旁边的供电室，第二声来自被西、葡、法、意等国通缉数十年的黑山前毒枭乘坐的小艇。他金盆洗手后，一直资助自己侄女和她丈夫及朋友在这些国家一起经营的黑街。  
现在他该沉到碧绿海水之下了，连同他讨人厌的一口黄牙和座位下冰着的葡萄酒。

 

“Philipp？”

“嗯？”

“你在哪，上个星期前三天Manuel还问我你什么时候能见他，之后就没音讯了。Thomas问了Kroos，他说他的同事去了曼彻斯特……事情有点突然，他和你联系了吗？”

“曼彻斯特？奇了怪了，我前几天还是跟他说我去参加一个封闭会议，不知道什么时候才能回去。就是解决遗嘱的问题，资产大多投在我们行下。然后期间不能和他频繁联系……他跟我说他最近也很  
忙，我们互相鼓励了一下就没说什么了……”

“你上岸了？在哪？”

“伦敦。”

 

_政客，毒枭，黑帮，赌徒，变态，淫棍，叛徒，盗贼，这些词是身份，也是杀死一个人的原因。Manuel拿到的名单上出现的名字他都印象深刻。他们的罪名无非这些，但罪恶各有各的不同；罪恶者的仁慈和软弱之处也不同。被他们残害过却侥设法活出条路来的人不断标高着价码，要他们死得越惨越好。Manuel他们拿了钱，还要考虑可能被危及的人命。更多时候头疼的政府机构钦点和他们有那么半点瓜葛的Manuel公司在暗处义务把目标处理了，以换取干那些赏金生意的赦免书。_

Toni告诉他如果他实在没精力今晚坐大巴到伦敦去，他可以找拉菲问问，能不能黑进什么可以让他把自己塞进去歇一会儿的地方……  
“拉菲不是万能的好吗！为什么你不能帮我搞张当地的机票呢！我袜子上溅上了血被我扔掉了，我还得穿着这双磨脚的皮鞋继续走下去，不如让我跳进曼彻斯特海里！”  
Manuel实在忍不住了，在电话亭直接用德语对着TK骂了起来。他不知道的是他的好友拉菲正玩着头上的一撮卷毛，给自己玩波波池玩得不亦乐乎的女儿录着小视频，准备传到ins上去。

“为了惩罚你不告诉我们事情的真相。还有，你的行头我只给你报销这一次。”

“去你的，什么真相？”

“get”

“啥？”

“married”

“我……我还没这个打算好吗，我们才认识不到四个月啊!”

“得了吧，这句话是我该问的好吧，你们认识才不到四个月，怎么就打算结婚了！？你难道需要当个蓝眼睛金头发的超级宝宝靠自己丰满的臀部让那个银行高管养着？”

“听我说TK，你才是个金头发蓝眼睛时不时闹小脾气的臭宝宝！Philipp是个优秀的人，比我作为贸易公司高级职员，高度自律的那一面还要优秀，这点你不否认，更重要的是我从没有享受过这样的爱情！有时候我手忙脚乱，我会搞砸一些事情，但是Philipp总是让我感到很舒服，我觉得我们在一起，没有大矛盾，快快乐乐地生活下去是可能的。虽然我的工作很特殊，但是我确实还有另一个身份，而我希望以后能更多的以那个身份生活……爱情千奇百怪，我被和我相似的吸引着。”

“啧啧，让你感到很舒服。”

Manuel挂断了电话。他最近对这件事情也产生了一点怀疑，因为Philipp总是不在他身边。不过他又想了想，好像两人分离才不到两个星期而已，一定是自己太想他了。  
那么以后呢？

他有点愧疚的想，其实以后说不定自己因为任务而离开的时间，还会更久。不过距离和分别会使相聚充满惊喜和新奇，还是先走一步再说吧！

 

伦敦机场的航站楼大部分都关闭了，Manuel饥肠辘辘却又对英国机场此时多半已经软掉的炸鱼薯条毫无兴趣。他还不知道拉菲能不能给他搞到一张机票，但是机场总归是个休息的好去处。  
Manuel的胡茬，打了个呵欠，在数小时后有飞往慕尼黑早班机的登机口旁停了下来。附近的座位上放着几个包，似乎有个人正躺坐着。Manuel看着那颗露出一半的金色后脑勺，心中涌起一阵酸楚。

天知道他有多想Philipp!  
他憋屈地坐在放下铁卷帘门的麦当劳外，在高脚凳上挪了挪屁股，然后枕着自己的手臂睡过去了。  
几小时前让他和TK大吵一顿的人，此时正迷迷糊糊地睡在离他不超过二十米的地方，在那张冰冷坚硬的机场休息椅上不舒服地翻着身。

“下次出远门应该买个靠枕。 **泰迪** 就不错。”那人喃喃了一句。

 

 

七小时之后Philipp站在了慕尼黑机场入口处，他的行李被弄丢了。所幸的是他提前穿上了羽绒服，里面无非是些热裤,T-shirts，人字拖。  
Basti还没有来接他，于是他索性向机场人员抱怨几句，到休息室里喝上杯现磨的咖啡。  
还好重要的东西都没有丢，Philipp从包里厚厚的《纸牌屋》里面抽出了那张Nicola婚礼上的合照；他的胸前别了一朵小小的红玫瑰，不及新娘红唇艳眼万分之一。  
这大概是他最接近婚礼的一次了，作为一个宾客，作为一个特殊的朋友。

他知道Nicola是个独立的女性，在没有了她叔叔之后再怎么说也可以经营下去的。再怎么说，自己只是完成了任务而已，不多不少。至于那些热情款待过他的侍从们，虽然要为没电的事儿忙上几天，应该不会有人被牵连到他们主人的死亡里。

“Lahm先生，实在不好意思，你的行李和下一班机的一起托运了，您可能还要等上半个小时。”

柜台扎着高马尾的圆脸姑娘反复地看着护照上的照片，Philipp终于忍不住说了一句：“我们公司圣诞节要有人搭班，因为有奖金，所以我申请提前休假，去葡萄牙晒了一星期，现在回来了。”  
小姑娘冲他露出了微笑，说：

“其实肤色还好，您可以把胡子刮一下，再剪剪头发。”

 

半小时后Philipp果真在休息室盥洗室里刮起来了胡子来。刮完后他想起自己应该去找Manu了，所以当务之急应该是从手机里翻出两个月前自己的照片，理理头发。于是他折腾半天，到十一点的时候，才决定去买点吃的。机场里人比数小时前多上了许多，让他一时间不知该到哪去。无处不在的拜仁纪念品店倒是让他怀念起塞贝纳大街上拜仁中心特供的美食来。  
Basti真是个天才，一赛季的的拜仁球员餐票，光是想想，自己过去一个月为了被Nicola邀请练出来的腹肌瞬间就可以消失。  
他呻吟了一下，无可奈何地坐到了一家快餐店旁边。

“请随便给我个套餐吧，最快的，我手上只有这么多钱了。”

Philipp听到了一个熟悉的声音，他向柜台看去，他日思夜想想枕着睡的泰迪正一脸严肃地点着餐，背包的拉链还开着。他偷偷地走过去，费了点劲儿帮他把拉链拉上。下一秒他的手腕被吃惊的Manu反手握住，后者转过身来，看到是他的小个子未婚夫，便一把紧紧地搂住。

“你怎么来了！”

“当然是来接你！……不要把我抱起来！”

接下来服务员尴尬的咳嗽声适时地制止了他们互相说“我想你”的行为，Manuel摩挲着Philipp下巴上的胡茬，惊奇地发现他好像变黑了点。

“你这几天过得怎么样？”Philipp拿开了他的手心虚地问着。  
“唉，别提了。我们在曼彻斯特的分部搬迁，需要我过去帮忙工作，一星期在新装修的屋子里呆着可不是好受的。你呢？”  
“差不多，那古怪的一家人为了防止消息外泄，把我们都带到一艘游轮上了，手机都要上交，单有电脑也不能和外界通信。还好我和他们比较熟，所以才能和你聊上  
……还被要求保密位置。说实话我都不知道我们开到哪去了。不过顺便享受阳光浴这一点，大概是比你好的。其他都无聊透顶……”

Philipp比平时要更加健谈一点，抱怨着过去一周半的经历。而Manuel已经不安分地把手顺着他的腰往他的臀部和腹部摸过去了。对手上的触感很满意。Philipp曾经跟他说过冬天他是不喜欢跑步的，要做好见到他变胖的准备，所以此刻他很惊喜。

“所以你无聊透顶的时候还去健身了？”Manuel凑下去亲吻Philipp的侧脸。  
“对的……嗯……感觉你这几天过得不是很好啊……晚上想去哪里吃饭？”

确实，Manuel两天前把自己在衣柜里窝了两个半小时，直到一群熊孩子进来开始在他们妈妈的浴袍上画画，他才意识到自己十有八九是进错房间了。所幸他没被发现。

 

“Manuel？你跟着我干什么？”

“……嗯？”他愣神地看向Philipp.

“我去上洗手间……你想干嘛？”

“哦嗯，抱歉，我只是想去看看……那边卖什么。”

“好吧，等我一会儿。”

Philipp快步走过去，然后在人群的掩盖下拐到了行李处。他掏出贵宾卡对那个扎高马尾的女孩说，“我有急事要先走了，行李到了吗？请直接帮我送到这个地方，家里没人，放在邮箱旁边就好了。”  
“好的，实际上那班飞机刚到，不过您去领行李可能要花上大半个小时。”  
Philipp对这巧合有点吃惊，所以Manu是从伦敦回来的吗？那他去的到底是哪？…  
不过这都不重要，如果自己问了，说不定还会被反问呢。有什么事就留到晚上再说吧，如果他们还清醒着。

两小时后Basti把Manu和Philipp送回了他们在湖区的家，果不其然，Philipp要把Manu拖到他的卧室，随后他也倒下了。Basti摇摇头关上门，这两人竟然同居了，怕是连婚都偷偷结了，等他们醒了一定好好拷问。

 

好像这一睡睡到了圣诞，两个星期里两个人黏黏糊糊上晚班就回家窝着，或者晚上和平常一起踢球的那班人出去享受啤酒和猪肘。  
冬天就是要长膘的嘛。Thomas理直气壮地说，但是他还是瘦的像跟杆。  
德甲冬歇期，本来平常去看球总会有的见面被晚上的闲聊取代了，喜爱烹饪的Mario和新婚妻子回西班牙去了，TK则在罗马看望一个前辈。不过有Thomas和Rafael在就够了，不是吗？

平安夜的晚上，泰根湖畔被附近住户挂在树上小彩灯的点点光亮照耀着泰根湖的轮廓。细雪落在湖上，白色被黑色消融。Xabi带着涂完黄油的巴伐利亚烤鸡和Thomas敲开了Philipp与Manuel家的门，浓郁的黄油与香料味飘满了亮着温暖橙色灯光和金色烛光的客厅。Philipp穿着暗红色的毛衣和黑色长裤，圆领毛衣里的衬衫领口随意地开着。他指点头上戴了鹿耳朵的Manu搬着礼物。

“哦！绿色的圣诞树！毫无新意！”拉菲看着那棵挂着金色和白色圆球的传统圣诞树，有点不满。

Mesut拍拍他的肩说：“这些球可贵了，不过重点应该是下面的礼物吧。我们赌一把怎么样？那个圆筒型的应该是你的。”  
“你怎么知道？莫非你看过我的礼物单子？”拉菲把两个女儿环在怀里，他的妻子暂时不在巴伐利亚，所以他只能来参加Manuel家的圣诞晚会。Xabi的情况也差不多，Basti到是把女朋友带了过来，她正和Lisa开心地聊着天。

  
“是这样的，我和Manu打算在这个月结婚。”Philipp在大家许愿完毕, 开始动刀动叉之前宣布。

**“Wooooooo——!”**

  
Thomas抓起热葡萄酒剧烈地晃动了一下，才发现这不是香槟。

“我们早就知道了。”Xabi咳了一声尴尬地说道。

“加一！”拉菲把两个不知道为什么鼓起掌来的小姑娘在椅子上扶好。

“对的，但这不代表我没有感受到被背叛的痛苦。我要求得到你们认识那晚到现在的相处细节。”Basti故作严肃地说。  
Mesut看不下去了，说：“Basti，女朋友。”  
后者若无其事地亲了一下女朋友的嘴，又亲了一下Philipp的脸颊，全桌人都大笑起来。

没眼看了。  
酒刚到上，Manuel和Philipp就当众交杯。Basti给了Thomas一肘子说：

“你说他们吃了鸡肚子里的洋葱西芹和香蒜之后还能接吻吗？”

“说不定呢。”  
Thomas看着本来应该带头跳舞却紧紧相拥着的一高一矮两人，俏皮地眨了眨右眼，然后对拉菲打了个响指喊：“Musik！”收到指令后，带着Neuer夫夫送给他女儿的圣诞树高顶礼帽的巴西小伙子把自己的ipod接到了音响上，一阵沙沙响后，红酒般醇美的歌唱随着众人的微微醉意，氤氲在温暖的客厅中。Xabi不动声色地看着闭上眼睛微笑着的Philipp，默默地思索他还会干上几年；而在罗马收到了Manuel祝贺短信的Toni也想着类似的事情。他希望又不希望两个人是真心实意地要把这件事儿办到底，因为总有一天，双方都会受伤吧。

毫不知情的是窗外变大的雪，它们仿佛不再下落，萦绕着漂浮于这温暖的大房子四周，静止在窗外，倒映着窗内人的幸福而不是心事。

一片圣洁的白。

 

 _Tell me when you will be mine_  
告诉我何时你心归属我

 _Tell me quando quando quando_  
请告诉我何时 何时 何时

 _We can share a love divine_  
我们可以共享爱的恩赐

 _Please don’t make me wait again_  
请不要让我再苦苦等待

 

 _When will you say yes to me_  
何时你会对我说我愿意

 _Tell me quando quando quando_  
请告诉我何时 何时 何时

 _You mean happiness to me_  
你之与我便是至高幸福

_Oh my lover tell me when_

哦我爱请你告诉我何时  
_…_

 _Every moments a day_  
每时每刻 每分每秒  
_Every day seems a lifetime_  
度日如年 长生漫漫  
_I can’t wait a moment more_  
我一瞬间也不能再等待  
_Tell me quando quando quando_  
请告诉我何时 何时 何时

…  
…


End file.
